


Welcome home, my Majesty

by FlaminiaK



Series: Sea Rovers [3]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Koron is an itty bitty shark, Lovers, M/M, Mermaid!Reita, Ruki is a moody king, Underwater, mermaid!ruki, vocal Ruki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaminiaK/pseuds/FlaminiaK
Summary: After what happened to Prince Aoi, Ruki is quite emotionally tired and frustrated.Once he returns to his castle, his 'most loyal servant' is there to greet him heartily!-°-°-°-Based on the ficNo Prey, No Pay, is best if that is read before any of these oneshots!Enjoy~





	Welcome home, my Majesty

_Finally, holy fuck…_

Ruki caressed the porpoise King Shiroyama gave him to do a safe return to his Tropical Kingdom and started to swim towards his castle.

Built by his ancestors centuries ago, its big and white coral walls were the strongest in all of his kingdom.

It also was majestic, with all its pointed towers and carved entrances “Welcome back, your Highness!” his guards greeted him and Ruki just nodded.

He was moody, almost growling to himself meanwhile swimming in the grand halls and up the most far-away part of the castle, where he lived his private life.

Ruki was emotionally and physically tired: after all the mess with that sunken ship, Aoi was sent to the hospital with a broken tail and a million-and-one wounds peppered all over his body.

The King and Queen told the little lionfish to not worry, they had all under control, but Ruki twisted his lips when he remembered what was making him so unstable: he saw the ‘Captain’ that stole the Prince’s heart and he almost had a stroke.

Reita, that was his name, looked _a lot_ like…!

“Baby I’m home…” the lionfish mumbled after closing the door behind himself and immediately a little black and brown shark swam to him, circling him wagging his tail and nuzzling his face.

Ruki let out a little chuckle, cuddling the little dogfish, talking to it with a sweeter tone in his low voice “you’ve done good, Koron?” he asked, scratching under its chin “who’s a good boy? who’s a really good boy?” added with a smile.

“I am” a deep voice came from his left.

A merman was there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed on his chest and Ruki got his breath stolen again.

Yes, Reita looked a lot like his Akira.

But Reita was a human and Akira  was a merman, a really appealing merman with his black, white and bright orange clownfish tail, stripes of pure, deep black even on his forearms and one that masked the top half of his face.

Ruki adored with all his heart his almost white untamable hair and his icy eyes, that made a neat contrast with the black around them “I was talking with Koron, you know?” Ruki mumbled puckering out his lips.

Akira snickered a little laugh before swimming near Ruki, caressing the shark briefly “I know… but you called me, so I answered” the clownfish swayed his tail and stroked Ruki’s one.

The lionfish shivered for the sensation of the soft, thin layer of protective gel that enveloped the entirety of Akira’s body, the only thing that prevented him to die from the poison Ruki stored in his fins “I called for Koron…” Ruki talked with a sulky voice.

Akira laughed lightly, pressing himself against the smaller one “awww, so I have to leave? I was waiting for you…” he breathed, coming closer and closer to his King, stroking the smaller’s hips with his black-skinned hands.

Ruki gulped slowly, narrowing his eyes and raising his hands to grip those strong forearms, leaning in for a kiss, but suddenly Akira turned with a little twirl of bubbles, chuckling “well I’ll return to my home, _your Majesty_ ” he talked with a deliberately sad tone in his voice “my King is really tired and needs rest, I’m only disturbing you-!”.

Akira got yanked back by his dorsal fin and Ruki sent him flying against the wall, clawing his shoulders and kissing him so hard their teeth clashed.

The lionfish felt his fins tremble while kissing that clown of his, pressing him against the white porous wall of his hall “I missed you too, you fucker…” Ruki growled against his lips.

Akira chuckled softly, taking Ruki’s face in his black hands, cuddling his cheeks “I see that… what about a little reunion?” he smirked before patting his tail against the wall and reversing their positions.

Ruki got slammed against the entrance door and there he felt Akira’s sharp teeth sink into his neck, mouthing his skin and brushing against him with long waves of his tail “h-here… at the… _mmmh~_ front door?” Ruki managed to breathe.

Akira chuffed a little laugh, again, and he smirked against Ruki’s jaw “my Majesty has his needs… who am I to postpone his pleasure for the sake of changing place?” the clownfish caressed the long fins of his beloved, stroking softly those venomous barbels without risks.

The King inhaled noisily at that contact, moving along with his lover, raising the hips from the door and meeting his ones, feeling a burning sensation deep down his throat.

_Oh no, ohhh fuck…!_

He didn’t felt that in a long time, he had to push it down before…!

“Ahhhnn~” a growly, lewd moan escaped from Ruki’s mouth, all of his fins flared open and trembling and Akira chuckled against his skin “mhhh you’re fucking louder than a whale, shorty” the clownfish mumbled, moving his clawed black hands over the lover’s gills, grazing them softly to snatch out of his lips another groan.

Ruki moved up a wrist to cover his mouth: it was so embarrassing when he made those sounds, his throat was still burning and his chest was heaving “it’s… y-your fault… asshole” the King rubbed his lower body against him.

Akira grinned, feeling the tips of Ruki’s members against his abdomen, and he talked again with his low, smoky voice “you’re my sea canary, what’s my fault in that?” he snorted, coiling his tail to sink down in the water.

On the way down, he kissed Ruki’s collarbone, grazed his chest with his teeth and licked softly one of his gills drinking mouthfuls of his wails, leaving a couple of red circles on his skin just above his hip bones.

He missed his shorty angry King, even if he was away for less than a week, and Akira was focused on let his Majesty feel how much he craved him in that time frame “you’re… a fuckin- _nnnhh-_ g… shark” Ruki breathed, with his nape rested against the door “with… those damn teeth… _ahh_ -lways on me…” the King’s low voice rolled out of his lips clothed with those sweet moans and Akira couldn’t stop himself but laugh.

Ruki felt the water puffed out of his lungs caress his own double-cock and he shivered, all of his fins fully open “you’re a juicy little goldfish, I can’t help myself…” Akira whispered, before opening his mouth and let his slightly forked tongue caress the tip of one of Ruki’s members.

His icy eyes never left the King’s face, to watch every little wrinkle pop out around his sweet nose, his open and moaning lips, above his knitted brows “Ahh-Aki…ra…” wailed Ruki, biting his own wrist.

He was trembling, jerking his tail to wave towards that lusty mouth, begging silently to get that pressure increase inside his lower abdomen “as my King commands” breathed the clownfish in his little grin.

With calibrated movements, he licked him again from the base to the tip, using his hand to caress and stroke the other one with carefulness.

He started gently to suck him, hollowing his cheeks while looking up at his King, fixing his sapphire eyes roll back for a moment before returning back the gaze “mmmmhh~ I… love that… smug face you have…” growled Ruki, moving a hand to grasp those precious hair, caressing him in a sudden sweet way.

Akira groaned with his throat, making vibrations that yanked another loud growl from Ruki, dipped more on his cock until it grazed the back of his mouth and then he pulled back, taking both of them in his stroking hand “yeah? This one?” Akira smirked showing him his tongue.

The taller sunk more, wrapping his free arm around Ruki’s colorful tail, forcing him to bend his hips a little towards him and Akira dragged his tongue all along the little vibrating slit just under the King’s dicks “ _Ahnn~fuck!_ ” Ruki growled, raising both his hands to claw the door.

Akira kissed that little opening, siding his tongue in from time to time and he couldn’t force himself anymore to look at Ruki’s face: he closed his eyelids and started to engage into giving his Majesty all the pleasure he was asking for.

He stroked his venomous stings as if it was nothing, gripping them while he continued to stroke both of his cocks together and Akira felt his own erections graze Ruki’s caudal fin “A- _Ahh_ ki… what th-the…fuck got… i _nnnnhh~_ to youh~” the King stuttered, whimpering and moving his hips.

The pressure in his body felt amazing, relieving the stress he bottled up in those days and tilting his head back Ruki felt his throat burn again, his vocal chords starting to vibrate furiously.

Akira backed a little to breath and looking up he smiled proud of himself: Ruki was a moaning mess, his face red not only for the pleasure, but also for the light that shone behind his neck’s muscles, sending his bright crimson glow up out of his mouth like smoke, kindling through his cheeks, shining the inside his now hanging tongue.

The clownfish chuckled softly, exchanging his stroking hand with his cheekbone, rubbing it slowly against one of his needy cocks, dipping his free fingers inside him “roar for me baby” Akira uttered, then he opened his mouth to welcome both Ruki’s members inside it, sucking again.

The King moaned and growled, digging his claws in the coral of the door and moving his body against Akira, against his oh so good mouth that sucked the soul out of him, hitting the back of his throat.

He never felt so pent up before, Ruki swore that even his first night of sex with Akira wasn’t this good “ _ahhhnnn~_ m-more Aki…!” he begged with a low, hoarse voice and he grabbed his lover’s nape.

Not because Akira wasn’t giving him the right rhythm, but because he wanted to feel _more_ of that back and forth, to feel his little groans vibrate along his cocks, his tongue sliding between them and let them ram down his throat.

And those flexible fingers of his were hitting all his _-Oh GOdS-_ spots, hooking up and brushing all his inner walls without mercy “Aki…I-I’m… _ahh~_ lmost th-there…! A _hhh_ ki…!” Ruki breathed with his coarse voice, heaving quickly now.

The King felt the hot bubble of the pleasure grow and grow inside him, he felt the tension of it, the eye-rolling goodness that was making him pant and gasp and roar his smoky light.

Akira pulled away from his dicks, coughing a little without stopping his fingers and he grinned “you know what to say, my Majesty” he mumbled and Ruki trembled from head to fin.

He was… almost there… why he stopped…??

The King wailed and now his deep blue eyes fell on Akira’s face with the most pleading look he could master “let…y-your King… c-come… _please_ ” Ruki begged that order, his fins open like colorful wings behind and around him.

That was all what Akira wanted to hear.

The clownfish lowered on both his lover’s cocks and began to suck in quickly, bobbing his head and grazing them from time to time with his teeth.

All while he was almost fisting his dear roaring King.

Ruki closed shut his eyes, letting Akira do all the work for him and rode furiously that scorching heat of pleasure: the tensing bubble exploded inside him and he arched his own back with a low, long moan.

The King spilled hard down Akira’s throat and when he looked down, he saw his hooded icy eyes look back at him, his cheek still full of his cocks and his lips tight around his hilts.

A thin white cloud escaped Akira’s vibrating gills a couple of seconds after and the lionfish blushed hard “oh fuck…” Ruki breathed “S-sorry Aki…” he tried to pull out of his mouth, but the other stopped him.

Instead, Akira, closed his eyes and gulped a couple of times, caressing and pressing his lover’s members with his throat muscles “Wh _aaa~_ thefu-…?! _Ahh-hnn~!_ ” Ruki convulsed against him and only there, Akira backed up, licking his lips “what… was that??” the King shivered still completely flustered.

Akira chuckled with his post-blowjob gruff voice and took Ruki in his hands “little trick o’mine…” he mumbled with a raised eyebrow, kissing his Majesty’s cheek.

Ruki laughed a little insecurely, looking up at his favorite clownfish while the glow in his throat started to fade “now, what about being a good boy and return the favor?” Akira asked smirking, taking Ruki’s hand to make him feel his hard-ons.

Ruki’s eyes lit up again and started to purr from his gills “that’s an order?” he asked biting his bottom lip “that’s a request from your most loyal servant, _my Majesty_ ” breathed Akira, moving to give a sweet peck on those wonderful, full lips.


End file.
